


PortSpa One Shots

by Caesar_Chonii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pirate Age, one shots, portspa, spaport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar_Chonii/pseuds/Caesar_Chonii
Summary: Exactly as the title says.1.) Soulmate2.) Pirates3.) Unrequited4.) Smut(?)5.) ???6.) Life and Death7.) ???Etc.





	PortSpa One Shots

Another day, yet another second of unknowingly yearning after a person cast in dark shadows. Perhaps a world would be much easier if soulmates weren’t so.. Prominent in today’s society, as people who founded to have 2 soulmates were all the rage, but never anybody who had discovered true love. That was all it for Antonío. He was a man of love.. Romance, a spec of drama but in it for the lover. Most of his time was spent either being taken care of his best friend, or.. Being taken care of his best friend. His schedule hadn’t consisted of much but school or hanging out with a man he considered nothing more than his play-older brother. Maybe once in his life had he held a spark of feelings for the man, maybe in his life that he actually wanted to forget about this whole, “soulmate” thing and get with the man that has always been there for him, a time far back when he didn’t care if it was taboo or not. Well, a time far back, which is the key word(s), as his mind adjusted to all the stories that rendered around finding true happiness when meeting your soulmate to be true. The markings on his hands, the notes that are written; sprawled across his arm like a grocery list were the signs of hope that screamed to him that his soulmate is aware he exists too. It is also taboo to speak to your soulmate through inking without speaking to them face to face first. It ruins the fun, the excitement, the feeling you get when you finally find them- and unfortunately for Antonío, oh his poor sweet soul, all of the notes written on him were in Portuguese, and not Spanish. How the world was cruel on love, fate was meant to bring people together- not pull people apart. Spain and Portugal were in a tense situation at the moment.

Portugal is threatening to wage war and Spain is trying to find pacts within Europe to defend themselves against England as well, and unfortunately, France didn’t look too keen on war at the moment. It would have been easy for Spain to take The 13 Colonies hostage, threaten England and make them back off- But it’s not as if they’re more afraid to lose some colonies over their longest ally, and Spain recognizes that. His fate bonded lover is his country’s mortal enemy at the moment and he couldn’t help but to break down a little each day he sees the notes. He can’t translate too well but his soulmate seems like a busy man, or woman, not judging- always running around for errands and keeping tract with both governments- it seemed like his “lover” was an extremely important person. More recognized than Antonío.. He had almost considered their fate to be impossible, but if you were to see him give up, the world would have already ended. “Oi, Toño, are you gonna keep staring at the wall? I’m worried.” A voice struck through his train of thought- Ah, João is home, the man who took care of him, actually. “Ah- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. I’m just thinking..” responded the depressing man. Antonío is a very energetic person, happy, all over the place, an absolute go-getter, but his soulmate always made him sad.

He refused to believe that his soulmate didn’t believe that he existed- Taboo or not, he didn’t care- Love is Love and if he’s to stop being all depressed just because he couldn’t do something to save his excitement, what excitement is going to await when they’re in different sides of 2 tense countries. “I know what you’re thinking, Toño, don’t do it.” A hand firmly pressed on his shoulder. Turning his neck to view João and his disapproving face, Antonío’s eyes turn apologetic. João always made him feel safe, and even the firm, pressed hand on his shoulder gave him a soft send of warm security- he felt love within that touch but João has a soulmate as well. “Lo siento, hermano, you know how I am.”

Leaning his head back, a small smile spread across his face, a chuckle, and then sweet words, “of course I know how you are, meu querido fofo.” Antonío has questions, as he didn’t understand too much of what he said. “¿Què?”Responded them, reaching for a black ink pen and rolling his sleeves up, hands shaking- he was so used to avoiding taboos that his nervousness rose through the roof, but as he felt supporting arms wrap around his neck in loving care, his hands began to write.

“Holá.”

Watching as the words begin to light, eyes widening, his smile stretching so far wide that half of his face was pure red- A fading, “Holá” appeared on João’s arm, chuckles erupted from Antonío- his obliviousness to the situation. João is Portuguese, he works for the higher ups, the signals of warmth he gets when João touches him- my, he would be teased by João for finding out so late. Feeling fingers smooth across the under side of his chin, he lifts his head to small tan smile, “I said my cute dear,” and warmth around their connected lips.


End file.
